1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminaire using phosphors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, luminaires using phosphors having a plurality of different wavelength conversion characteristics have been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-142000).
The luminaire disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a reflector mechanism which moves an irradiation position of excitation light emitted from the excitation light source in order to selectively irradiate two kinds of phosphor layers with the excitation light. In this way, the luminaire disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can selectively emit light beams having two kinds of different color temperatures.